


King Domistair

by LadyApollo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Consent, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyApollo/pseuds/LadyApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All hail the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The Queen was completely nude on her knees, pale arms stretched behind her back. Each hand grasped the other arm’s elbow. Her breasts were perked up, waiting for her King. Her hair was unpinned, loose blonde curls fell below her shoulders. Blue eyes were closed in anticipation. She was in for it this evening. She had stolen far too many secretive glances at her King, and at one point during the dinner with important dignitaries, she had slipped her hand onto his leg, and squeezed it lightly.

The King responded with a firm grasp on her hand, and a disapproving look of warning. Oh, she knew she was to be punished.

The past ten years as King of Ferelden had been good to Alistair. He proved to be a more than competent leader, and was favored much more than Anora ever had been. His Queen, Lissa, was a noble second in command, and the King had often referred to her with questions. He was assertive and confident, something Lissa was proud to see. Lissa believed she had it in him, he wasn’t just some bumbling fool that Morrigan once thought he was.

She heard his familiar footsteps enter the room. Her body tensed. This didn’t happen every night, usually he was very affectionate and loving, but Lissa needed this release just as much as Alistair did. The footsteps came closer to her, and she could feel the heat of his body radiating toward her. She didn’t dare open her eyes.

“My Queen,” Alistair breathed into her ear. His breath was hot, full of intensity already. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes.” Lissa’s voice came from deep in her throat, desire already beginning to curl throughout her body.

“And you know the word if you want me to stop?”

Lissa cracked an eye open. “Swooping.” She suppressed a giggle.

“Correct, love. Now,” his voice was stern. “I want you on your forearms, that magnificent arse in the air.”

Lissa was quick to oblige him, dropping herself down to rest her forearms on the rug. She was fully exposed to him, her quim wet and glistening. Alistair strode around her slowly, his footsteps creaking the wooden floor. He appraised his wife, his love, a Warden, healer of the Blight that coursed in their blood. Archdemon slayer. Savior.

Removing one leather glove with his teeth, he tossed it to the bed. The other followed suit as his eyes never left her backside. A softly calloused hand met with the creamy skin of her arse with a resounding smack. “Who do you serve?”

Lissa shuddered, feeling that spark of desire light inside her. “The Maker.”

Another sharp slap to her firm behind. “Who do you serve?”

“The Grey Wardens.”

She was wet, so so wet between her thighs. She knew better than to rub her thighs together. Alistair paused in his assault, stripping off his gambeson and cotton undershirt. Deep hazel eyes watched as she tried not to squirm. Watching her like this had Alistair hard, ready to take her. But he wanted to draw this rarity out.

“Who do you serve?” He asked again, light slaps between each word. She was writhing underneath his hand already.

“My. King.” Lissa said between gasps. The spark of desire had turned into a raging wildfire. He had barely touched her, but she was so tightly wound that she could stand no more.

“Mmh,” Alistair hummed, stepping back to examine her rosy backside. One large hand print adorned each cheek. He dropped to his knees behind her and inhaled her scent. “De-licious,” he purred, lips moving on her skin. With both hands, he spread her wide. Lissa groaned.

Alistair gave her backside a slow lick. They had done this a few times, but never enough for his satisfaction. She gasped, the pink rose puckering in front of him. “Relax,” he commanded, before thrusting his tongue deep as he could into the tight hole. The noise that escaped her could only be described as otherworldly. He was relentless in the attack, fucking her arse with his slick tongue.

He hummed his approval as he popped a finger into his mouth. His cock was aching, straining against the fabric of his breeches. The lack of touch was driving Lissa mad, and she thrust her hips backward toward him. She was rewarded with another stinging slap, and she yelped. “Yes….” She hissed.

“So greedy and eager. I wonder if Her Highness will be so eager now?” Alistair circled her forbidden tightness with his finger before slipping it in. Her whole body went rigid, adjusting to the thickness of his intruding digit. Alistair was still, feeling her flex around him. His length twitched almost painfully. Lissa arched her back and moaned obscenely. “She is eager,” he mused, curling his finger a fraction. Her hips bucked against his hand wildly.

“Yes, Maker, fuck!”

With his free hand, Alistair landed another smack to her arse. She tensed, right on the brink of orgasmic release. He pulled his finger out slowly, crooking it just so. “The Maker can’t help you now,” he purred, unlacing his breeches.


	2. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen obliges.

“Get on your knees, my pet, and take your punishment like a good little girl.” 

Lissa scurried to please her King, whipping around quickly to face him. Every muscle in her body was tight, waiting for permission to throw her into her release. Her hands rested on her thighs as Alistair slowly pulled his breeches down. His length, rigid and angry colored, bobbed free of its confines. Alistair caressed her face, his thumb resting on her bottom lip. “Open,” He commanded. Lissa opened her mouth, and he thrust his thumb into her mouth while stroking his cock with the other. Lissa sucked as hard as she could, causing Alistair to groan. He slowly removed his finger from her mouth. There was a final, loud pop when he had pulled it all the way out. 

Her cherry lips were level with the head, and she didn't need to be instructed on what to do next. Her hands remained on her thighs as she swallowed him to the root. Alistair groaned again, and grabbed a fist full of hair. Holding it tightly, he slowed her down, fucking her throat slowly. “You make the most beautiful noises, love,” he breathed, pushing her the back of her head so her nose was touching the dark curls around the base of his cock. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, while it lolled backwards. “Maker,” he breathed. He controlled the speed, fast at first, deep, so she was taking all of him down her throat. When he pulled out of her mouth, strings of saliva connected the lovers together. 

“That’s all for now, back on your knees.” As Lissa scrambled to resume her position, Alistair went to the armoire to retrieve a small bottle of oil. He strode to stand in front of her, naked as the day he was born. Uncorking the bottle, he poured a few drops onto his length. “Rub it in.” 

Lissa obliged, rubbing the palm of her hand over the length of his cock, stopping to cup his balls gently. Her hand gripped him a little tighter on the way up, and she ran her finger over the tip where a bead of precome had leaked out. She glanced up at him quickly. Alistair was staring back down at her, pupils blown wide. “You look beautiful with my cock in your hand, my Queen.” 

“My King,” she responded softly. Alistair drizzled a little more oil, and Lissa ran both hands over him now, squeezing tighter than she had previously. 

“Fuck,” Alistair growled, pushing her head back down so she was on hands and knees again. “Tell me you want it.” His voice was low as he strode around her again, admiring her backside. “Tell me you want me to fuck you.” 

Goosebumps erupted over Lissa’s skin at his vulgarity. Alistair was always so composed in Court, only laughing and vulgar around her in their chambers. She opened her mouth to answer, but a long moan fell from her lips. 

“Yes, what a good girl,” Alistair murmured, placing another slap to her firm cheek. He teased two fingers along her slit, dipping into the hot wetness. “Very good girl.” 

Lissa gasped. “Alistair, please!” 

He pulled his fingers from her depths with a slick noise, and licked his fingers clean, humming his approval. “Yes, such a good girl.” His free hand landed another smack. “You will address me as ‘Your Highness, or ‘My King.’ Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Lissa pushed her hips back toward him again, aching for contact.

“Yes.” Smack. “What?” Smack. 

She whined with pleasure. “Yes, Your Highness.” 

“Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me where.” Alistair slid an oiled hand over her, fingers finding their mark again. He thrust two fingers inside of her again, soft callouses providing the perfect friction inside her walls. 

“My King,” she panted, her body thrusting toward him to keep pace with him. “My King, please.” Her breath was ragged as he crooked his fingers slightly. The pull within her stomach was quick, fire spread throughout her veins. Just as quick as it had started, he pulled his fingers out of her again. “MAKER!” She screamed as he denied her release once again. 

“Elissa,” Alistair warned. “You haven’t answered my question. Once again, he licked his fingers clean. “That’s twice now.” A bead of precome dripped from the head of his cock as he stepped back from her body. 

“My King, please-” Lissa panted as she tried to catch her breath and calm down from the near orgasm. “My King, please fuck my arse.” 

Alistair tutted at her. “Dear woman, I gave to two chances to tell me what you wanted. Both times, you decided your pleasure was worth more than my own.” 

“But-” he cut her off with a wave of his hand. 

“So now, you will fuck yourself for me. I’m going to watch you bring yourself to the brink of release, and not let you have it.” 

A low whine escaped his wife. 

“Lick two fingers, love.” Alistair sat at the foot of the bed, his legs spread wide. Lissa’s arse was facing him. Her back was arched, displaying her sex to him. She obliged his request, sliding her forefinger and middle finger into her mouth. 

“Yes,” he hissed. 

“Now, bury them in your cunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join me at the sin dumpster: ladyapollo3583.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> join me in my trash dumpster: ladyapollo3583.tumblr.com


End file.
